


Chillin’ In A Hot Tub

by IfSnowBazWereReal



Series: Vine Gift-Oneshots [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dev and Niall are totally up to no good if you just look at the title, During-Carry On, Fluff, Forced Outing, Gift, Homophobia (ish), Idk any more tags I suck at this, Kissing in a hot tub, M/M, Part of a collection of vine-based gifts, Slow burn (kind of? Idk you decide), Spicy, Vine-based oneshot, Watford Eighth Year, do you remember those?, haters to lovers, poor baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfSnowBazWereReal/pseuds/IfSnowBazWereReal
Summary: Watford got a pool and hot tub and Baz is in it. Dev and Niall are up to no good. They’ve been watching too many Vines.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Vine Gift-Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Chillin’ In A Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/gifts).



> (Mature for language and spicey hot tub stuff)
> 
> Di! Hun I started writing this back in November! Funny that it took me so long to get it up here, but this is for you, a Christmas present and a thank-you for being YOU! You are so amazing and wonderful and thank you for beta-ing for me and being supportive and just a really great friend. Love ya bro💛. I hope you enjoy this lil fluff (sorry no NSFW, but I didn’t know if I was ready for that yet).
> 
> Thank you to my beta(s) [@otherworldsivelivedin](https://otherworldsivelivedin.tumblr.com/) you were amazing and I love you! You gave my info and you helped with the formatting, and this would literally be a mess if you hadn’t come along so thank you my dear! 
> 
> And thank you [@banjjakbanjjak](https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com/) for the support and the kind words and for making me laugh with the very first comment you posted on the doc->OMGGGGGG 👀👀<\- thank you😂💛
> 
> And thank YOU reader. I hope you love this oneshot, one of more to come💛 (the formatting is a bit weird, but idk, maybe it’s not. I dont even know anymore guys😂 tell my if its okay in the comments. I’d love to hear from you)
> 
> For some background information about Vines: [Here is the tumblr post where I got this idea](https://ifsnowbazwerereal.tumblr.com/post/631791372776701952/vine-tarot)  
> If you don’t know what Vines are, Vine is what came after Music.ly but before TikTok. It’s like FailArmy or AFV; funny, short videos that people would post on YouTube. Now, if this is before your time or during, and you just didn’t know about Vines, then now you know! Go to YouTube and search Vines to check some out! Make sure you’re watching the 20-teens, and not the 2019 or 2020 vids. 
> 
> I remember as a kid every Saturday morning, my siblings and I would always sit at the kitchen table and eat our cereal and watch Vines while our parents were at work. Every Saturday we would do that. It was tradition I suppose. So I hope you like this, because not only is this fun, but it also means something to me, and I want to share it with you all. So Merry Christmas loves! I hope your Christmas is full of love, because that’s what Christmas is about 💛🎄☃️❄️
> 
> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah! Love you all -Ari💛💙

**SIMON**

  
  


Baz Pitch is in the hot tub. _Baz Pitch_. In the _hot tub_. The _school_ hot tub, no less. 

Watford got the whole pool-with-diving-board-and-a-hot-tub over the summer and it opened up to all the students, with supervision, of course. Some of the other eighth years are lifeguards. I think I would want to do the training to become one too. It could be good for my resume in the future. 

Anyways, Baz Pitch is in the school hot tub, wearing his trunks. Sitting on the edge of the tub, with his arms resting on the pool deck, his hair is in his face and his cheeks are a bit pink from the heat. It’s a good look on him. A little color since he’s pale 24/7. The steam from the water is surrounding his upper body, making him look like a god of some sort. Or the devil I suppose. 

Penelope said she wanted to check the pool out, but it was full of students and she said she would be damned before she went in there with all the first and second years. 

“They probably still pee in the pool, Simon!”

“They probably don’t, Pen. They’re not that young, you know.”

“Of course I know, but still! When do you think they showered last? Some of them probably don’t and use _Clean as a whistle._ ”

“Okay, to be fair, I used that _once_.”

“I’m not going in there. I’ll be in the hot tub.”

“Pen!”

She’d turned away, walked over to the tub and sat down on the edge next to Baz and started _talking_ to him like there was nothing wrong. _Baz Pitch, in the school hot tub for Merlin's sake! (_ They’re probably talking about Political Science. I sigh, because _of course_ Penelope and Baz would be talking about homework on a Sunday.) 

I roll my eyes and decide to follow them into the hot tub. I’m not about to go into the pool alone or keep standing on the deck like a lost kid. 

I sink into the water below, while she perches on the ledge. Then I turn to glare at Baz. He’s talking to Penny, being a twat and ignoring me.

“So what do you think you’re going to study in Uni-”

“Nicks and Slicks! I’ve got to study! Sorry Basil, but I’ve got to run. We’ve got an exam tomorrow first thing!” She looks down at me, her face panicked. “I’m sorry, Simon. I’ve got to study. And maybe you should too?” She cocks her head to the side then glances up at Baz. 

“I- I think I’ll be fine, Pen.” I will most certainly not be fine, but I just got in the tub! I’m not about to leave, even if Baz is sitting across from me. Which reminds me; _what in the bleeding hell am I doing in the same hot tub as Baz Pitch!?_ Penelope looks back down at me and gives me a look that says, _we both know you’re going to fail if you don’t study for this,_ but I ignore her and wave her off.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go,” she huffs at me,“Sorry, Simon. See you both in class!” She waves to Baz, gives me a sad smile, and then she’s gone. I look over at Baz. He’s glaring right at me. I growl and look down, waving my hand over the water, creating a small splash. I hear someone snicker behind me, but I don’t care. 

I look up to Baz again and he’s glaring over my shoulder. The snickering starts up again but I don’t turn to see who it is. Baz glances down at me and sneers. I sit up straighter and my fists tighten under the water.

There’s a strand of black hair in front of his left eye. I want to reach out and tuck it behind his ear. My face heats up when he cocks a brow at me. It’s probably just the heat from the water. I look down again and raise my hands into my hair. They’re wet, and my face is starting to sweat. I scrub my fingers over my face then drop them back into the water, splashing myself. 

Someone barks out laughter from behind me and I dunk my head below the surface. It’s peaceful under the water. Really hot. All the noise is cut out and I can only hear the jets blowing bubbles into my face. I lift my head up when I run out of breath. 

Behind me, I hear someone say, “two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart ‘cause they’re not gay,” then laughter, coming from said someone. 

I choke. My face is burning. I look at Baz and he looks almost how I feel. Then his expression changes, and he gives the deadliest glare I’ve ever seen him give someone. The laughter immediately gets louder and I move to slowly turn around. 

“Don’t turn around!” Baz hisses at me under his breath. He says it through gritted teeth. I look at him and his eyes narrow. He looks kind of deadly. “You’ll only encourage them.” He looks over my shoulder again. “Fuck off Dev,” he spits. 

“Hey! Don’t be like that, Bazzy-boi! You know we’re only telling the truth.”

I choke. _Did they just call Baz_ gay _? Did they just call_ me _gay?_ I had a girlfriend though. I can’t be gay.

 _But Agatha broke up with me._ And it was kind of obvious we didn’t fit right anyways. I’m never telling Penny she was right all these years. But I’m not _gay_ . I don’t love _Baz_.

 _“But you’ve been obsessed with him all these years. What do you think that means, Simon?_ ” I hear Penny say. “ _You’ve been to every football game. You tracked him down in the catacombs like a madman, you followed him everywhere in fifth year_.”

I’ve memorised his facial features like the back of my hand. I’ve memorised his breathing after seven years of sleeping in the same room. I’ve studied his handwriting; perfect cursive, the posh brat. I’ve watched his every move in some of the classes we’ve had together. I’ve watched the way he tucks his hair behind his ear and I’ve watched as it fell back into his face. I’ve watched his eyes when he looks at me and I’ve memorised the patterns his lips make when he sneers or smirks or bares his teeth.

_Am I- Am I attracted to Baz?_

“Two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub five feet apart ‘cause they’re _real gay_!”

Baz glares at them again but doesn’t move from where he sits, his arms still resting on the edge. He looks fucking cool, just sitting there. My face heats up again and I dunk my entire body into the water. I blow out bubbles though my nose and focus on the noise it makes. I scrub my eyes and then lift my head. I don’t wipe the water dripping from my face. I just keep my eyes closed and try to focus on my thoughts. 

Do I like Baz? It makes sense doesn’t it? I’ve been obsessed with him all these years. Fifth year I was practically attached to him. I’m always thinking about his hair and what it would feel like if I ran my fingers through it. I’ve stared at him while he sleeps. I stare at his lips often... I bet they’re soft if I kissed them. I wonder if he’d make sounds if I kissed him. If I stuck my tongue down his throat- _fuck_. 

I bolt up, splashing Baz and take a huge breath in. He scowls at me and I turn red. I’m sure I already am from the heat, but I feel my cheeks and neck burn.

I stare at him, not knowing what to do. His eyes flick away and I see his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. That’s odd. Baz never blushes. 

I let my gaze linger for another moment before looking away. I rake a hand through my wet hair and breathe in and out. I keep doing that for what seems like hours, but Baz doesn’t move away from me. I lift my head after a while and look anywhere besides Baz, which means I watch kids step out of the large pool and dry off.

I see Dev and Niall leave out the pool gates. One of the lifeguards steps toward us but Baz waves a hand in dismissal. The lifeguard drops a key by the lounge chairs and leaves.

 _We are alone_. 

I flick my eyes at Baz and he’s staring right at me. Bloody hell, my cheeks are burning. 

“Snow,” he clears his throat and narrows his eyes at me. 

I swallow, sounding much less-sure of myself. “Baz.”

We sit there, just staring at each other. It’s making my stomach churn. I slump back into the water and look away. I hear a soft snort come from Baz and I whip my head back up to stare at him. 

“What?” I growl.

He looks away boredly, leans back and sets his arms on the pool deck, ignoring my question. I stand and walk the few steps towards him.

“Hey. Answer me.” I narrow my eyes and ball my hands into fists.

He looks at them then his eyes catch mine and my knees go weak. _How can he have this effect on me? Merlin I want to rip his perfect little face off with my tee-_

“Snow? You look unsure of yourself,” his lips curl into a small grin. _Not a sneer!?_ _What’s he on about?_ “Snow?”

“Baz.”

Why does he look like this right now? When I’m trying to be mad at him, he shows me his glorious chest. Perfect abs. Toned arms. Perfect raven black hair, the tips dripping water. Stupid footballer legs.

Stupidly smart, crazy fit vampire magician.

Stupid boy I want to kiss.

I stare at his eyes. They’re a deep grey with splashes of dark green and blue. They’re beautiful. His eyelashes flutter when he blinks, and I think for a second that maybe Baz isn’t all that bad.

Maybe he has a funny sense of humor or he’s a sweet guy, hiding behind a mask of mean and hurt. Maybe Baz could be good company. I think I’d like to find out…

“Baz,” I whisper.

His eyebrow raises and a strand of black hair falls in front of his eyes. My body acts before my brain can register and I reach a hand out and brush the strand of hair out of his face.

His eyes are big and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I smile a bit. He swallows, not taking his eyes off mine. 

“Snow?” He swallows again and I watch his Adam's apple bob. He takes in a shuddering breath.

“ _Why are you so perfect?_ ” I whisper as quietly as I can manage.

I know he heard me- stupid vampire hearing. His eyes widen and his cheeks turn red. His lip twitches too and he looks away for a second.

“Baz.”

“Simon?” He looks up at me and drops his arms into the water, letting his hands float on the surface. 

I grin so wide my mouth hurts. “You called me Simon!” I laugh and throw my head back. Baz just called me by _my name_. I spin away from him and jump up and down on the balls of my feet. “You called me Simon! You never do that!”

He shakes his head and a small smile forms on his lips. “I don’t, do I, Simon.”

I smile at him again. “No, you don’t. I like it.” 

He nods and laughs for a breath. “I can see that.” _I want to kiss him so bad._

“Baz?” I say. 

“Simon?” He tilts his head. “You think I’m perfect?”

“Er- um,” I cough. “Yeah? I mean yes. Look at you. Perfect grades, posh clothes, perfect hair, fit body-” _fuck what did I just say?_ “I mean-! I- You have a great body, not that you’re _not fit_ . You _are_ , but that’s not what- Ughh!” I drop my head in my hands and pull at my hair.

I hear the water splash, then cool hands are grabbing my wrists and bringing them down to the water. I peak at Baz under my eyelashes then look down at our hands. 

_I’m holding Baz Pitch’s hands. Merlin._

He shakes them and the water splashes again. “I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment….. Or something else.”

I laugh a bit. He laces our fingers and my stomach flutters.

My throat has suddenly gone dry so I lick my lips and clear my throat. “I guess it’s a compliment,” I say, shrugging. 

“Hm,” I look up at him. His eyes are narrow. “Snow, I’m curious.” I roll my eyes but he continues on. “You seem to be acting like you are attracted to me, and I can’t seem to figure out why,” he tilts his head to the left then to the right. He seems to be sizing me up. “You keep blushing and you said I’m fit.”

At that I blush again and look away for a moment before catching his gaze.

“You are very interesting, Chosen One,” he tilts his head back. “Something I would like to figure out.”

_So he wants to get to know me? Merlin, won’t he shut up so I can kiss him?_

I look out at the pool. It’s glowing blue from the magical lights along the sides. It would be so wicked to jump into the empty pool right now.

“Are you attracted to me, Snow?” I clench my teeth. I flick my eyes to him. He’s grinning with one side of his mouth. I roll my eyes and he squeezes my hands again. “Well?”

I growl and pull my hand out of his and grab his jaw.

“You tell me.” I press my lips into his and it’s exhilarating.

His lips move along mine perfectly and it’s better than I ever imagined. His lips are perfect. More perfect now that I’m kissing them. I open my mouth wider to deepen the kiss and I move my jaw in ways I’ve never done with Agatha. 

He pushes his free hand into my lower back and a chill runs through my whole body. All thoughts about Agatha leave my brain and I’m flooded with thoughts of _Baz._

I shiver and focus on kissing him. He takes his other hand out of mine and puts it on my neck. I move my hand into his hair and _Merlin_. It slips right through my fingers. Of course it does. I bet it’s because of all his posh hair products he has in our bathroom. 

I push the thought away and clench my hand in his hair when his tongue slides against mine. A soft moan escapes both of our mouths and I chase the vibrations down his throat with my tongue, practically choking him.

I blush and he laughs a bit, then bites down on my lower lip. My knees go weak and I let him pull me onto his lap. The water makes us light and it makes the whole thing better. 

I pull away first and rest my forehead against his, taking in a deep breath. 

“I take that as a yes then. Crowley, Snow.”

“It’s Simon,” I say, looking into his eyes. He kisses me and doesn’t let go for a long time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and come say Hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ifsnowbazwerereal) 💛


End file.
